Red Rescue Team
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Cryna isn't normal in any way. She's not strong, not fast, she can't even get scratch down pat. But what's down by the water?
1. The misfits

Red Rescue Team

Team United

Chapter One: The Squirtle

She had gone for a walk by the lake. How could she expect what would happen next? Or how it would change her life forever? For one thing, she had never been normal. How could anything good happen to her? She wished that she had been born male like a large percentage of other Charmanders. Beside that, she was weak. Her scratch attacks always failed. Her tail's fire was smaller than any of the boys, and her eyes weren't the normal color. Her eyes were pink, and her back was yellow instead of the orange tint of most of her companions. Sure, there was a chance of a yellow Charmander, but being female and pink-eyed made her stick out like a sore thumb.

So of course, she had never expected any friends. Even when she saw this little Squirtle at the edge of the lake, she expected him to run. "Freak!" he would yell. "Stay away from me!" she mused to herself, imagining how things would play out. She stoked the fire she had set up, and thought about what she should do. _I should run. He might use water gun or something. If I get knocked out here, no one would find me in time. _She didn't have a single Oran berry or any escape orbs. The Squirtle shifted, waking. _Well, I guess that there's no time for that, is there?_ She turned and looked at the tiny turtle Pokémon, ready for it to wake.

Its eyes opened, and she stared into its startling grey eyes. _Do all Squirtle have grey eyes? Wait a second…_ She gasped, and realized that its shell was green. _Aren't Squirtle shells brown? Yes! And Squirtle usually have red eyes, not grey! _This Squirtle was unusual. Like her.

Why did that please her so much? "Ummm… could you stop staring at me like that? Who are you, and where am I?"

She tilted her head. _Cheeky little guy, isn't he?_ "My name is-" The Squirtle fell over, and proceeds to struggle to get up. "You-you can talk!"

The Charmander stood indignantly. "What, are you Squirtle so high and mighty that you think that no other Pokémon can talk?"

The Squirtle managed to get up. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not a Squirtle."

The Charmander frowned angrily, making the Squirtle fall again. "Course you are. What's your issue, huh? Thinking that I can't talk and then acting like I won't recognize a Squirtle when I see one!"

The Squirtle lifted himself up, and looked in the water. He promptly fell a third time. The Charmander picked him up, and sighed. "My name is Cryna. What is yours?"

The Squirtle looked her up and down, then made his own sigh. "I'm… I'm… Oh No! I can't remember my own name!"

Cryna smiled. "Take a deep breath." The Squirtle did so, and calmed down a bit. "Now, close your eyes and remember."

The Squirtle's breathing evened out, and his face became serene. "My name… My name is…" His eyes opened.

Cryna helped him stand. "You okay?"

He smiled at her. "My name is Soka." Cryna smiled, glad that he remembered. "Its strange, I definitely know that I'm a Squirtle, but my mind keeps saying I'm not."

Cryna laughed. "Then what does your mind say that you are?" His look silenced her laughing.

**Yay! Red Rescue team for the win, right? I am using shinies, I am using shinies! **


	2. Empezamos!

Cryna laughed at his reply, "No way. You can't be a human. Wait... oh, I get it!"

Soka sighed, "I'm so glad that you- why are you laughing?"

Cryna couldn't help it, "I-I'm sor-sorry... I just... you think you're some kind of Jynx, don't you. That's it, the human Pokemon! Jynx, you think you're a Jynx! Ha-Ha!"

Soka snorted, "Whatever. I need to get back to myself, and you can't help me anyway."

Cryna thought for a second. _Urgh... I can't believe I'm gonna do this..._

"Wait!" Cryna chased after him.

She caught up to him, and tapped his shoulder.

He turned, glaring, "What do you want?"

"Pokemon Square... heard of a way..."

Soka looked at her, "A way to what?"

Cryna caught her breath, "I've heard stories... If you go to Pokemon Square, they know the way to a certain Pokemon. This Pokemon is said to tell the future and the path to the best result."

His eyes glinted, "How would I do this?"

Cryna shook her head, "Not easy. Pokemon Square is a tight community, and the Pokemon, Xatu, is the highest elder. They don't just let someone talk to him."

Soka sighed, "How do I get them to let me do that?"

"You have to..."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Suddenly they were bowled to the ground. Cryna pushed with a strength unknown to her. _Wait a second! I can't even_ scratch!_ How am I this strong?_

She lifted the Pokemon and did something she had never done before. Something no Charmander, male or female, had ever done before. She jumped into the air, and at the apex of her jump, yelled, "SEISMIC TOSS!"

She threw the Pokemon to the ground. "Stop! I need help, let me get help!"

She stopped, looking down at the Butterfree. "I'm so sorry! I didn't... I can't..."

Butterfree looked up at her. "I'd really like it if you were to put your fire down a bit."

Cryna laughed, "I'm not certain you're seeing right. My fire..."

Soka touched her shoulder, "I'm not certain what _you're _talking about, but you're tail is blazing like a bonfire."

Cryna turned. Her fire really was going. She hadn't seen any Charmander, much less herself, with such a tall tail fire. She took a deep breath, the way she was taught, and her fire went down. "Sorry. It's never been that high before. I'm not even a strong Charmander."

Butterfree got back to her wings. "You could have fooled me. That Seismic toss was first rate!"

Cryna laughed nervously, "No, it probably..."

Soka smacked her on the back, laughing, "Besides that, you said you needed help. What was the problem?"

Butterfree's face went into despair, and she fell to her knees. "My baby, my poor baby... He's lost and alone, you have to help him! We were in the Tiny Woods, and he was cornered! Some strange Pokemon, I think the leader was a Gengar, but I'm not certain, but they knocked him out and left him alone! I ran for help and he... he's still there! Please, save him!"

Cryna's annoying other side, a side that couldn't stand for injustice, came out full force.

"Ma'am."

Butterfree looked up at her, "Yes?"

Cryna looked right into her eyes, "We'll find your son for you. And even if it's not today, not tomorrow, or even the next day, his assailants will be punished. We will not stop until he is with you again, or my name is not Cryna!"

Butterfree hugged her, "Thank you so much! Please, hurry and be safe!"

Cryna nodded, "We will."

**And the first mission commences. It won't follow the exact story line of MDRRT, but it will be close, adjusted somewhat. See you later!**


	3. First Mission!

Chapter 3: First Mission

They entered the first level of the forest, and Cryna turned to Soka. "Alright. This is a dungeon. We've got to search the dungeon for Caterpie. It's most likely that he's at the top floor. Throughout the dungeon, we will have to face Pokémon that are training here, its part of the idea. If we are defeated, we'll start over from the first floor. Are you ready for this?" Soka nodded, and they set out for Caterpie.

They managed to avoid most of the enemies, and Cryna wondered if they would just walk through the dungeon and find Caterpie without a hitch. Suddenly, after they walked onto the third floor, a large group of Pokémon piled into the room. Soka puts his back to hers, and they stood as if they had fought together for years. "Soka." Cryna whispers.

"What?"

"Most of these enemies are normal types. Using your regular attack might be enough to defeat them. Leave the Weedles to me though." Soka nodded, not taking his eyes off of the large group of Ratatta and Weedle. They broke apart from each other, and leapt into the fray. Cryna swept her fiery tail at the bugs, and they hesitated long enough for Soka to jump right into the Ratatta behind them. The rat Pokémon seemed to overtake him for a second, but he jumped out of the pile with record time. He began launching tackles left and right, and he sent clumps of Ratatta flying with every attack.

Cryna's competitive nature kicked in. _I can't let this Squirtle beat me!_ The fire on her tail went higher than it ever has before, and it sent the Weedle into a corner. She lifted her arm, and used Scratch on the whole group of larval Pokémon. When all of the Weedle were defeated, she turns to Soka. She saw him standing in the center of a pile of KO'd Ratatta, and he turned, panting, to look at her. He raised one thumb, and collapsed.

Cryna ran over to him, "Soka? Soka, what happened?"

Soka looked up at her, smiled, and said in a voice barely audible "Just a little hungry."

Cryna laughed. "Why didn't you tell me? I can help with that!" She took out a small object, handing it to Soka.

"What is this?" Soka panted.

"It's a gummi. Trust me, it'll fill you up." Soka turned the gummi in his hands, and swallowed it. He chewed for a little while, and then gulped down the food.

He sighed contentedly, and Cryna lifted him from the ground.

He started out wobbly, and then the gummi took effect. "Whoa!" Soka exclaimed. "That's some potent stuff!" Cryna nodded, internally laughing at the Squirtle, once on the ground like he was going to die; then zipping around the clearing taking in all of the sights. He suddenly ran up to her, grabbed her hand, turned, and began pulling her through the dungeon. "Come on, Cryna! We need to find us a baby Caterpie!" He must have dragged her a hundred feet before she finally wriggles free.

She recovered on the ground for a second, and then yelled out "alright Soka!" She stood up, and realized that Soka wasn't there. "Soka? Where are you?" She ran down the path that they had been on. He wasn't in the next clearing, and she ran down another path. Right as she entered the next clearing…

"BLARG!" Soka yelled, causing Cryna to nearly wet herself. She fell to the ground in a heap, panting from the surprise. "The fair maiden is on the ground! I must save her!" Suddenly Soka lifted her up, and she was lying across his shoulders as Soka charged up the stairs to the next floor.

They were in a clearing larger than any of the others, and Soka put her down. She looked to the edge of the clearing, and saw Caterpie. She stood up, and went to kneel in front of the frightened creature. Caterpie tightened into fetal position, and she slowly stroked him. "Sh-h… it's okay. Your mother sent us to help you, we won't hurt you."

Caterpie uncurled, and his big eyes seemed to look deep into Cryna's heart. "You're telling the truth. I can tell. Why was the Squirtle carrying you? Is he your boyfriend?"

Cryna blushed. "No, that's not it-."

Caterpie chuckled, no longer scared. "Then why was he carrying you? I think that if I had arms and a girlfriend, I would carry her like that."

Cryna blushed even deeper. "He… is… not… my boyfriend, Caterpie."

Caterpie smiled, crawling toward the dungeon's exit. "Of course not."

"That's right."

"But I bet you that my daddy carried my mommy like that."

Cryna pinched the bridge of her nose, embarassed. "Whatever, Caterpie. Let's just get you home."

"What was all of that about?" Soka asked her.

"Nothing, Soka."

Caterpie crawled right up to Soka, and asked him in a monotone. "Mr. Soka, is she your girlfriend?"

For the fourth time that day, Soka fell on his shell. Cryna picked him up, and they walked out of the dungeon. "I bet that my mommy picked up my daddy when he fell." Cryna and Soka sighed, and walked Caterpie out of the dungeon.

**Oh my dear little Caterpie XD**

**You know not how correct you are XD**


End file.
